The invention is directed to an ultrasound generator for the acoustic irradiation of pathological changes in a human body. The generator comprises a planarly fashioned piezoelectric transducer which is provided with electrodes on both its front and back surfaces, is acoustically coupled to an acoutical lens on the front surface or side and is also acoustically coupled to a dampening member on the back side or surface.
An ultrasound generator can service, for example, for generating shock waves for noncontacting disintegration of concrements or for the acoustic irradiation of pathological changed tissues in a human's body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,604 discloses an ultrasound generator wherein a lens is acoustically coupled to a front surface of a piezo-electric transducer by means of a casting process and a dampening member is acoustically coupled to the back surface of the piezo-electric transducer by glue. The front surface and back surface of the piezo-electric transducer also are provided with electrodes which are a conductive coating, for example a silver lacquer. Since the transducer must first be provided with electrodes and then measures for the acoustic coupling of a lens and the dampening material must be undertaken subsequent to this, the known ultrasound generator can, thus, only be manufactured in an involved way.